


Преданность

by Galadriel (kerigma)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerigma/pseuds/Galadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тяжелый разговор и его последствия.</p><p>Перевод фика Katherine "Loyalty".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преданность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19886) by Katherine. 



Последние вечерние тени растаяли в ночи.

\- Разумеется. Я тебя больше не задерживаю.

Старикашка Рон покинул Продолговатый кабинет, и исключительно из любви к своему хозяину запах последовал за ним. Патриций раздраженно постучал пером по подбородку и откинулся в кресле. Он незаметно оглядел комнату, убедился, что действительно находится в одиночестве – и уронил голову на руки, как старик, которым он начинал себя считать. 

Послышался какой-то звук. Он был не громче муравьиного вздоха, но чуткое ухо патриция уловило его. Витинари быстро выпрямился в кресле, схватил со стола какую-то бумагу и начал внимательно читать. Дверь слева позади него беззвучно распахнулась на хорошо смазанных петлях, являя Драмкнота, личного секретаря патриция. 

\- Тревожные вести, господин.

\- Действительно. Необходимо что-то сделать. Сообщи Ваймсу, что мне безразлично, возьмется он за это дело или нет.

\- Но господин! Леди Сибилла умерла!

\- Полагают, или скорее _ходят слухи_ , что убита, точнее говоря.

Драмкнот, казалось, собирался протестовать дальше. Лорд Витинари вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Хм?

\- Да, господин.

Не получив приказа уйти, Драмкнот замешкался, все еще держась за дверную ручку. Витинари поднялся и подошел к окну: серое небо дополняло коричневый окрас раскинувшегося под ним Анк-Морпорка; патриций несколько мгновений тщательно рассматривал узор на сине-красном ковре, прежде чем повернуться к Драмкноту.

\- Сколько ты уже мой секретарь?

\- Скоро будет пять лет, господин.

\- Где твоя семья?

Драмкнот осторожно застыл. Пытаться понять Витинари было сложнее, чем понять собак. 

\- Никого не осталось в живых.

Говорят, что картины могут скрывать целые истории. Повисшая тишина, простая и недолгая, казалось, заключала в себе целый роман. Витинари полуприкрыл глаза.

\- Это, должно быть, ужасно.

\- Так и было, господин, - Драмкнот непроизвольно сжал зубы.

Витинари не стал продолжать этот разговор, а, так же не поднимая глаз, подошел к секретарю очень близко.

\- Ты одинок, Драмкнот?

\- Господин?

\- Тебе не хватает общества других людей?

Несмотря на острое чутье и значительный опыт, сейчас Драмкнот не знал, как истолковать мысли своего хозяина – особенно когда тот находился так мучительно близко.

\- Драмкнот?

\- У меня нет ни времени, ни желания общаться с кем-то.

\- Ты общаешься со мной.

\- Да, господин, но это не то же само… - Драмкнот запоздало попытался оборвать фразу, прежде чем она будет расслышана. Со смесью стыда и ужаса он уставился на бесстрастное лицо патриция.

\- Я _тоже_ человеческое существо, знаешь ли. 

Краска, залившая лицо Драмкнота, доказывала, что он действительно знает.

\- Некоторые могут называть меня, - презрительно усмехнулся Витинари, резко отворачиваясь, - жестоким, бессердечным тираном…

\- Я никогда не думал, что эта мелочная болтовня может обеспокоить моего господина.

\- Она не беспокоит меня, но я часто о ней размышляю, - казалось, Витинари задумался над чем-то. Он быстро перебирал бумаги на столе, приводя все в порядок.

\- Ты согласен с тем, что говорят? – спросил Витинари, аккуратно сложив все документы. Было ясно, что он ожидал ответа.

Теперь Драмкноту показалось, что их разговор затянется надолго. Он закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней, ощущая беспокойство, как и всегда, когда оставался с патрицием наедине. Забавно, подумал Драмкнот, он так и не смог привыкнуть к этому человеку. Изменчивому, как грозовое облако, и неизменному, как скала.

\- Я считаю, вы делаете то, что необходимо.

\- Необходимо! - ядовито прошипел Витинари. – Я делаю то, что считаю правильным. Какое мне дело до того, что говорят? – он тяжело опустился на диван, стоявший у противоположной от Драмкнота стены.

\- Ну… - Драмкнот замешкался; он не привык вести разговоры и боялся их. Он мог приказать уволить престарелую медсестру или переплыть выгребную яму – но только не это. – Я не могу представить себе лучшего правителя, чем вы.

Неприкрытая лесть смутила патриция лишь на долю секунды.

\- Верно.

Он перевел взгляд голубых глаз с собственных колен на Драмкнота. Лорд Витинари внимательно изучал его, подмечая бледное озабоченное лицо, сползшие с носа круглые очки, непослушные волосы неопределенного коричневого цвета, которые их обладателю так и не удалось укротить до пристойного вида. Секретарь был худощав, кисти рук, торчавшие из практичного серого шерстяного костюма, были почти так же белы, как у патриция, с выступающими венами. 

\- Сколько тебе лет, Драмкнот?

Ответа не последовало.

\- Драмкнот?

Секретарь очнулся от своего транса и пробормотал:

\- Двадцать семь, господин.

\- А ты знаешь, сколько мне?

Руфус Драмкнот задумался: он всегда полагал, что знает, но на самом деле не имел ни малейшего понятия.

\- Нет.

\- Мне пятьдесят три.

Драмкнот невольно подумал, не выглядел ли патриций всегда так же, как и сейчас. Витинари не менялся годами. Дети смеялись, показывая на его седеющие волосы и морщины на лбу. Одиночество. Драмкнот почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, и прижал ладонь к собственному лбу. Сам того не осознавая, он пересек комнату и подошел к своему хозяину. 

\- Вы устали, господин?

Витинари как раз тщательно обдумывал свою следующую реплику, и неожиданный вопрос секретаря застал его врасплох.

\- Гм-м. Ну. Да. Пожалуй. Знаешь – я никогда над этим серьезно не задумывался. У меня никогда не было времени, - патриций слегка улыбнулся.

\- Вы должны думать о себе так же, как вы думаете о городе, господин.

\- Я далеко не так интересен.

\- Разве? 

Витинари прищурился, снова внимательно изучая грубые черты лица секретаря. В это мгновение Драмкнот наконец осознал, что он стоит всего в полуметре от патриция. Залившись краской, он выпрямился по струнке и добавил: 

\- Господин.

Витинари откинулся на диване, опершись одной рукой на подлокотник, а другую закинув на спинку.

\- Присядь со мной.

Драмкнот подчинился. Ему приходилось слышать истории о предыдущем секретаре Витинари, Воунсе, который совершил чудовищное предательство. О том, что именно произошло с ним, все еще судачили. Что же касалось самого Драмкнота, не было ничего, что он не сделал бы для патриция. 

Совершенно внезапно, так что Драмкнот не успел отскочить, Витинари неуловимым движением протянул руку и нежно провел пальцами по его губам, а потом убрал ее так быстро, что секретарь начал сомневаться, не показалось ли ему. 

\- У тебя губы потрескались, - прошептал Витинари. – Я пошлю записку аптекарю, чтобы он что-нибудь приготовил.

У Драмкнота сжалось горло, и как он ни пытался дышать ровно, выходили только рваные вздохи. Он не мог придумать ничего осмысленного в ответ.

\- Боюсь, я слишком часто облизываю их, господин.

\- Прошу, не называй меня господином.

\- Хэвл…

Витинари предостерегающе поднял руку.

\- Не называй меня никак, - патриций нагнулся ближе к секретарю, который замер с неестественно выпрямленной спиной. Драмкноту казалось, что Витинари может читать его мысли, просто изучая его лицо. Потом внимательный взгляд опустился ниже. – Этот костюм тебе совершенно не подходит. 

\- Он немного колется, - ответил Драмкнот, не в силах собраться с мыслями.

Витинари снова протянул руку, и под взглядом дико вытаращенных глаз Драмкнота, погладил его по шерстяному рукаву. 

\- Хмм.

\- Вы и сами не любите тонкую одежду, - пробормотал секретарь. И вздрогнул, когда лорд Витинари встретился с ним взглядом. Не выдержав, Драмкнот отвел глаза и взглянул на одежду патриция – простую и довольно поношенную, из грубого хлопка, с поблекшей на швах краской. К его ужасу – вернее, к ужасу, который испытала его сознательная часть при столь запретном прикосновении к господину – Драмкнот протянул руку и дотронулся до ближайшей складки ткани. Витинари спокойно наблюдал за этим, и, наконец, чуть улыбнулся. Патриций снова наклонился вперед; то же сделал и Драмкнот.

*****  
Холодно, была первая мысль Драмкнота. В спальне патриция стояла кромешная темнота. На другой стороне кровати съежилась неясная фигура. Секретарь сел, тут же понял, что так его обнаженная грудь и руки будут открыты холодному воздуху, и залез обратно под грубое одеяло. 

Его память наполняли картины ночи. Тощая грудь патриция – как на тех ужасных иконографиях голодающих в Клатче – такая, что можно было легко пересчитать ребра. Натянутую кожу уродовал шрам в форме жуткой ухмылки. Проводя по нему кончиками пальцев, Драмкнот спросил, откуда он взялся. Патриций мрачно промолчал, и по его сжатым губам секретарь понял, что эту тему лучше оставить.

Как бы холодно ни было вне постели, он не мог смотреть в эти холодные голубые глаза утром. Собрав все мужество, Драмкнот выскользнул из кровати и в темноте начал нащупывать свою шерстяную одежду. Будь все проклято! Он нашел ее наконец, кое-как оделся и как вор прокрался в свою собственную спальню – сидеть, глядеть в темноту и думать.

Патриций не спал, как полагал Драмкнот. Он почувствовал, что секретарь покидает кровать, слышал, как тот шлепает по комнате и наконец выходит. Лорд Витинари распахнул глаза и повернулся, уставившись в потолок и подложив руки под голову. Он тоже вспоминал прошедшее: прежде чем он задул свечу, Драмкнот повернулся к нему спиной. Кожа была белой, нежной и гладкой. 

Вина. Именно это чувство мучило его сейчас. Он поймал себя на том, что хмурится. Что он сделал, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым? Ответ был там, в темноте, поджидая момента, чтобы напасть, но он оставил мысль об этом, как Драмкнот оставил его. Потом он заснул и поднялся затемно.

*****  
Стояло очень раннее утро, и в Продолговатом кабинете было тихо. Ни у кого не было назначено с ним встречи в этот нечестивый час, и Витинари мог провести утро, составляя документы и читая забытые вчера бумаги. Своего личного секретаря он еще не видел. Стоило ему подумать об этом, дверь комнаты Драмкнота отворилась; тот вошел, закрыл за собой дверь и остановился у стола. Он взглянул на один из многих листок бумаги в руке и произнес:

\- На сегодня назначены следующие встречи…

Лицо Витинари было каменным.

\- Восемь тридцать утра, Герхардт Носок из…

\- Хм-м?

\- Да?

\- Мне кажется, в предложении не хватает какого-то слова.

Невысказанная боль пронеслась между ними электрическим разрядом.

\- Господин.

Витинари опустил взгляд на свой стол и кивнул.

\- Вот именно.

Драмкнот ушел так быстро, как ему позволили. Он не мог выносить это больше. 

-fin-


End file.
